gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Jewel Store Job
The Jewel Store Job is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. This is the first heist mission in the game that protagonists Michael De Santa, and Franklin Clinton, do. Preparation In order to perform the heist, Michael must perform a couple of side-missions (heist setups) to get the necessary equipment. The preparation missions varies based on the chosen approach in Casing the Jewel Store. Loud Only one preparation mission, Carbine Rifles has to be performed, namely stealing a set of carbine rifles from one of the LSPD's tactical team vans. Smart Two preparation missions have to be performed: *The first one, Bugstars Equipment, envolves stealing a van from the Bugstars company. *The second, BZ Gas Grenades envolves stealing gas grenades from a van cruising around the city. The player can either chose to steal the van or shooting the back doors, and steal the cargo only. The second option is also required for Gold Medal. Mission Depending on the chosen approach in Casing the Jewel Store, the start of the mission will play in either of two ways : Loud Franklin drives Michael, the driver and the gunman to the store in a van. Donning helmets, they will enter and tell the hostages to get down. While the gunman holds the hostages, Michael and the driver start ransacking the store while Franklin waits outside with the bikes. Smart Video walkthrough here. Driving from the garment factory in a primo, Michael will drop Franklin at the construction site while the driver and gunman park the Bugstars van in front of the jewel store. Taking control of Franklin, the player must traverse the roofs from around the block and use the vantage point from the recon mission, throw a can of gas in the air vent. The gas will be pumped into the Store, knocking out all inside. Afterwards, Michael and the driver and gunman will enter and start ransacking the store while Franklin goes to get the bikes. The amount of time available before the alarm starts will depend on the picked hacker, but since the gold medal requires the player to steal the jewelry within 50 seconds, any of them will do. Escape Both approaches lead to the same escape. Once the raid has been done, Franklin escapes on bike with the driver and gunman. The available motorcycles will depent on the picked driver : *Eddie Toh : Maibatsu Sanchez *Karim Denz : Pegassi Bati 801RR (If Norm was chosen as the gunmen, after he falls off his bike Karim stop's for a few seconds in the tunnels not knowing which way to go.) Using the city sewers to evade the police, the trio eventually ends up at the Los Santos River into a pack of cops. While the Sanchez seem to be the obvious choice for their speed in the tunnels' mud, there is no downside in picking the Bati 801s in terms actual mission outcome. In the mean time, Michael and the hacker went to get the delivery truck and use it to crash the cops out of the way. Once the police have been lost, the bike are loaded onto the truck and are driven to Lester's lockup where the crew parts ways. The maximum take for the mission is $4,946,153 if the player smashes all 20 displays and chooses a good gunman. $2,500,000 will then go to Martin Madrazo while the rest gets split between the crew. Gold Medal Objectives Dumb and Smart aproaches *Quick Grab - Steal the jewelry within 50 seconds *Protégé Protected - Protect Franklin during the LS River chase(In short, do not let him fall off his bike or get wasted in this point) *Clean Sweep - Steal the jewelry from all 20 glass cabinets Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 13 - HEIST The Jewel Store Job (Smart)|The Jewel Store Job (Smart) Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 12 - HEIST The Jewel Store Job (Loud)|The Jewel Store Job (Loud) Mission Walkthrough Gallery Gameplay-1-choose-what-youre-going-to-do.jpg|The Jewel Store Heist during its planning stage. Smart File:Artwork-PestControl-GTAV.jpg|Artwork. trailer1_029.jpg trailer1_030.jpg Michael in Bugstar uniform.jpg|The planning of 'The Jewel Store Job' Pest_Control1.GTAV.jpg Pest_Control2.GTAV.jpg Pest_Control3.GTAV.jpg Loud and Dumb Pest-Control-same-job-but-a-differnet-route.jpg|An alternate version of the heist called "Loud and Dumb". Gameplay-1-everybody-get-down.jpg|Another "loud and dumb" screencap. Trivia *The mission first appeared in a scene in the first trailer. It was later depicted in an artwork, almost a year after. It was also the first confirmed mission of Grand Theft Auto V. *In the beta trailer, the gas masks were yellow and covered only the mouth. *New Red Dead Redemption copies are sold with GTA V promotional cards, with an image of the mission occurring. *In the debut trailer, Michael and his team were seen entering the store "loud and dumb" with the pest control suits on. But in the gameplay video they were seen entering "smart". *The pest control outfits will not be the only outfit that's available during the mission. As in the gameplay trailer, Michael and his men were also seen entering the store "loud and dumb" while wearing dress suits and motorbike helmets. *On the corkboard in the gameplay trailer, a to-do list showed 3 out of the 5 tasks were complete, which were Evaluate The Security, Photograph The Interior and lastly, decide which approach the men wanted to go on. *In the smart control, Michael and his team are with the Bugstars Burrito, but in the loud and dumb control they were seen with a different Burrito. *In the version of the mission seen in the first trailer Michael is seen completing the job with Gustavo Mota and another unknown crew member. It is possible that this crew member is meant to represent Packie due to their similar hairstyles but Rockstar didn't want to ruin the surprise of being able to recruit him so early on. *You cannot shoot the officer on the ground due to him being an important character in the first cutscene of Mr. Philips. However you can kill him by running him over. *This mission was going to be named Pest Control in the beta. *After the crew has come out of the tunnel, it would be technically impossible for Michael and the Police officers to have been in that position unless they had either reversed or driven into the river from the sides. *After the crew loads the bikes into the truck, Michael has to drive the truck to the "lock up" location. If Michael (the player) damages the truck, the back door will open and the player will notice that Franklin and the crew are not actually inside, yet their dialogue is heard, as they simply spawn at the lock up in the cutscene. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists